Lateral have been used with water and/or wastewater treatment units to improve the efficiency of the water and/or wastewater treatment units. For example, laterals have been used in sludge removal systems operably associated with a sludge collection basin to remove sludge from the basin. Sludge removal systems typically include a plurality of laterals that sit in a sludge collection environment and operate to remove collected sludge from the sludge collection environment. Where the sludge removal system is not maintained properly, clogging of the sludge removal laterals can occur. Current procedures implemented in an attempt to clean clogged laterals are extremely ineffective and often lead to the clogged laterals being discarded and replaced with a new collection lateral. Prior cleaning procedures are undesirable as they are time consuming and lead to additional costly replacement of clogged laterals.
Laterals have also been used in fluid scour system where a pressurized fluid passes through the laterals disposed in a filter bed. The pressurized fluid is released into the filter bed through openings formed in the laterals. Screens have been placed about the openings to prevent fine media from passing into the lateral. Regardless of whether screens are used about the openings or slots formed in the laterals of the fluid scour system, the laterals can become partially or completely clogged such that little or no fluid is released into the filter bed from the clogged lateral. This is extremely undesirable as the portion of the filter bed surrounding the clogged lateral will not be properly cleaned thereby reducing the efficiency of the filter. Prior designs of laterals make it virtually impossible to effectively clean clogged laterals without damaging the lateral to such an extent that the clogged lateral must ultimately be discarded.
Therefore, there exists a significant need for a system that includes laterals that can be readily cleaned without damaging, altering or sacrificing any lateral that may become clogged during use of the system in connection with a water and/or wastewater treatment unit.